


Going Down.

by Geminisister



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adult Sexual Situation, M/M, PWP, Torchwood - Freeform, adult, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Jack apologises to Ianto in his own unique way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my Torchwood PWP to the AO3 Archive. This story was written around 2008 while using my previous pen name of Wildcard. The story is complete.

Going Down

 

Ianto noticed his Boss entering the crowded lift. He was amused at the stealth of the tall man and smirked as bodies jumped and squeaked as Jack headed towards him. 

"Ianto," Jack greeted before adding, "Thank you." 

"Jack, why are you thanking me?" Ianto asked with a curious glance over his shoulder, as Jack manoeuvred himself to stand in behind him. 

"For saving my sorry arse back there in the alleyway." 

"Jack." Ianto paused to lick his lips and to clear the throat that had suddenly gone very dry. "Your arse is well worth the saving." 

The whispered words sent a thrill to Jack's heart that then went straight to his groin. His cock jumped to attention with such force it rocked him to the core of his being, making him reach out to steady himself against Ianto. 

Even while thinking he was one crazy bastard who would get his sorry arse shot, Jack moved closer to Ianto's body heat. he may as well die happy even if it meant him waking up later to discover he had lost a friend in Ianto. The sudden pressure against his cock along with the smell of Ianto's aftershave sent his senses spiralling. 

Ianto smirked as he felt the firm object poke at his arse. He leaned back more as he felt a hand tighten on his sleeve and another grip his shoulder as Jack started to rub slowly up and down; Ianto felt his own cock stiffen. Jack's breath fanned his ear then a hot tongue started to lick its way down his neck, making his head swim as well as making him thankful for the strong hands holding him upright. 

He was in heaven. The warmth of the breath by his ear made his pulse race and the thought of Jack wanting him made his heart quicken as one of his fantasies was being fulfilled at last. 

When warm hands slipped around his torso to lift up the rear of his jacket and shirt, he expected the rough fabric of Jack's pants. Never did he expect the feel of a hard cock slick with precome rubbing against his lower back. Jack leaned over Ianto's shoulder a little more so it looked like they were talking. In reality, he was rubbing his chin against Ianto's white silk shirt, licking the elegant neck that tasted so sweet. 

Ianto nearly passed out when Jack reached that oh so sensitive area on his body. He knew it would be his undoing and had to restrain a gasp. 

"Don't stop," Ianto croaked in a whisper, as a hot, wet tongue swirled, full lips sucked and sharp teeth nipped gently into the nape of his neck. 

Jack leaned heavily into Ianto as the tension in their bodies built. Then, holding Ianto firmly by the shoulder and hip, he rubbed himself to completion in a matter of moments, biting down on Ianto's neck to muffle his ecstasy. 

Ianto bit down hard on one hand as he came abruptly with a little cry of completion that quickly turned into a smothered cough. 

The lift shuddered to a halt at that moment, emptying its own contents save for the last two alone inside. Ianto's face burned beat red as he suddenly realised what they had done in the lift and with an audience too boot. Jack breathing hard, chuckled and then stabbed at the lift button and said. “Think we missed our stop.” 

The whirr of the lift machinery got underway and the lift doors closed on its occupants inside, and it started to rise. 

 

The End.


End file.
